Another Day Of Snow
by Silentwish-x
Summary: A/N: Watseded alot of paper trying to write this is a Child Development lesson, Dedicated to Ffiz Edge who cae up with the uber quote of "Cant be bothered with the day" we're all thinking it.


**Another day of snow **

"I want to sleep Taichou!" the high pitched voice had begun to get on his nerves, every ten seconds for the past hour Matsumoto would slur those same words at first Hitsugaya had replied though as the hour wore on he became a lot less enthusiastic and by now had settled on ignoring her. The white haired captain had to admit that he now regretted using his lieutenant excuse of being bored to her to do some paper, he could of most probably done it quicker but now instead of hi usual afternoon nap he was stuck babysitting the unruly red head.

"Done!" the captain jumped as the cheerful chime from Matsumoto echoed through the room, glancing up from his desk he saw she was stood her hand on her hip her chest proudly pushed out, Hitsugaya was suddenly hit with the image of such an embarrassing mother he cringed and shook his though away, his grumpy façade remained a strong barrier again his –at least to most people-all but one in fact

"Shiro-chan Ohayio!" Hitsugaya very nearly fell off his chair as the fifth division lieutenant entered his office, un announced, as always muttering the old phrase "speak of the devil" he turned to Hinamori a stern look on his face, though it was mostly playful and he knew she could tell that was the case, ignoring Matsumoto's giggling he addressed his best friend

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and why are you just barging in here? I can have you jailed for infiltrating my office you know?"

Hinamori simply let a sweet laugh pass her lips; Hitsugaya knew his scoldings always went in one ear and out her other, though in all honesty he enjoyed teasing her, despite knowing he wouldn't get away without some form of payback.

Giggling still Hinamori made to reply but Rangiku cut across abruptly "She always comes in without knocking anyway" she stated pausing after noting the captain stern look.

"She can speak for herself Matsumoto" he growled as Hinamori simply glanced between the two.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked slowly making his way towards the small girl his eyes trailing down to her hands, she had no papers with her this time...

"I came to see you, being alone in the fifth division its kind of…boring" she said softly, Hitsugaya noted how she paused how she chose her lost words almost too carefully no doubt she her captain company though Hitsugaya was glad she came to him each time.

"I'm off Taichou, Shuuhei and Izuru promised to take me out" Rangiku chimed bouncing towards the door

"H-Hey weren't you out last night?" Hitsugaya asked, before noting her plan to leave the two of them alone, Matsumoto merely laughed

"Never mind that Taichou!" she brushed past Hinamori nudging her forwards slightly with a sly wink as she slipped through the door.

Hitsugaya growled slightly his teal eyes flicking back to Hinamori who was stood by his desk carefully inspecting his papers "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, his eyes studying her concentrated expression, she slowly turned to face him setting down a paper a certain gilt in her eyes caused Hitsugaya to since danger before she even spoke.

"You've…umm…finished right?" she paused her hazel eyes locked with his as the captain a short nod "so…do you want to…maybe…" she cut off as Hitsugaya gave a small snigger a grin melted onto his lips, she instantly pouted dramatically "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hitsugaya shook his head his grin still remained "You're stuttering it makes you sound like a kid!" He laughed as she pouted even more.

"I'm not a kid and you're not one to talk either!" she cried her arms flailing about comically, watching her the captain grin slowly faded remembering how she'd been through so much pain in the last months alone and every time he had failed to protect her, he'd even been the cause of his pain at one point, his teal eyes slowly looked into her hazel eyes, eyes filled with pure innocents.


End file.
